The present invention relates to a clamp for adjustably joining the ends of a strap and more particularly to such a clamp that is very simple in construction and can be manufactured as a single molded member. Therefore, the clamp of the present invention is much less complicated than prior art clamps. The clamp of the present invention has specific utility for use with a respirator mask. It is important that with a respirator mask, the strap be adjustable so that the mask can be adjusted for better-fit and proper sealing to the face of the wearer and for comfort during use.
Most prior arts strap clamps are complex in structure and generally include a number of parts and thereby provide for an additional expense in the assembly of those parts. Also, these prior art adjustable strap clamps often include further members such as springs or other additional structures for providing for an adjustment of the length of the ends of the strap to particular desired positions. The present invention is specifically directed to an adjustable strap clamp that is much simpler in construction than the prior art devices.